The Sand Orphans
by Lord-Kazekage-Sama
Summary: The three sand siblings have been abandoned and left on their own in the cruel village of Sunagakure. Dirty, sinful, and unforgivable jobs were done just in order to get by. It's them against the world as hope for change seems slim. But is it really so unrealistic?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

First story all! I want to warn that in later chapters this story will include: prostitution, substance abuse, drug trafficking, alcoholism, under aged sex, yaoi, mental instability(lol looking at you Gaara), and overall sensitive content. Viewer discretion is advised

Basically I will be writing everything I always wanted to see in stories but are never included. If you want something done right you gotta do it yourself :)

"It's getting late.." The young girl thought as the sun began to set. She looked down at the young boy resting his head on her lap. She was seated atop a dumpster against the wall in a side alley. The young boy was quietly resting almost as if he was sound asleep. Except he was in a dreamless and unhappy rest. He may not have been able to sleep but still tried his best to get enough rest. He did not move nor make a single noise. It was horrifying to think, but the girl thought he pretty much looked dead against her bare legs.

In a moments time before the final shade of night, he appeared. And he was empty handed. "Kankuro!" The girl shouted hysterically. "What took you so long! I was beginning to worry!"  
"Calm down Temari, damn I'm fine alright!" Kankuro dropped himself down on the low wooden trunk on the opposite side of the alley. He slipped the hood off his head and ran a bruised hand threw his wild, brown hair. He sighed. "God I'm sorry Temari. I guess I'm just kinda disappointed I couldn't find anything to eat tonight." Temari's crazed eyes softened. "It's not your fault Kankuro, you tried. I can tell." Her gaze shifted to the scrapes and bruised skin of her younger brother. "I know Gaara will be disappointed though. He hasn't had much to eat lately and I can hear his stomach growl in his rest.

The young boy lying on her lap slowly stirred then lifted his head. He rubbed his dark lidded eyes wearily. "Temari, I'm hungry.." The girl looked to her youngest brother and frowned. "Sorry baby we aren't having anything today. Will you be alright?" Gaara ever so slightly had a look of disappointment. He really hadn't had anything to eat in days. His small stomach was feeling really tight and painful. What he wouldn't give for a hot meal. Problem is he didn't have anything to give. The boy slowly nodded his head and went to lower it back to his elder sister's lap.

Temari sighed. "Kankuro..? Is there anything there at all? He really needs to eat." The middle child sat upright and shrugged. "Hold on I guess I can check again." Kankuro lifted himself from the trunk and raised the lid. He shuffled through a series of old, worn items until he came across something. "H-hey Temari! It looks like we got some bread. It's a little stale but food none the less." "Really let me see." Temari examined the small clump of stale bread held out to her. The amount of it was sad, it would maybe feed one of them to hold for a few hours. Thought it could feed two of them to just have something on their stomachs. It simply would not be worth sharing it more than that. No one would get much of any nutrients. "Alright, split it Kankuro." He held it between his hands. "How many times?" Temari looked away. "Once. Split it evenly down the middle please."  
"But Temari who's not gonna get anything?" "Me of coarse.." He knew there was no fighting her. She was the oldest and the only one to care for her two younger brothers. She was the mother figure and was the one to sacrifice everything for them. When she told them to eat what was meant for her they were to eat it and hope for no regret.  
"Alright Temari.. you sure?" Gaara shifted in his "sleep." "Yes just eat half already. Gaara, get up Gaara we have bread that you can eat." The boy against her legs slowly rose to look at her. "What?" Kankuro stretched his hand out with the half he was instructed to give to Gaara. He was already chewing on his half. The boy stared at the lump of bread with his ever emotionless eyes. He reached a pale and slender hand out to gently grasp the bread. Looking it over in his hands he looked back to his sister. "Temari..?" She was watching him the whole time though lost in thought at the same. "Oh! No Gaara don't worry about me. Eat it now please. It should be enough until morning at least. Then we can try again to find real food." But Gaara didn't take a bite. Instead he split his half of bread down the middle. Kankuro who was sitting on the wooden trunk watched with a raised eyebrow still eating his bread. "Here.. share it with me.." Temari looked touched at the thought of him being so hungry yet purposely giving himself less so that she could eat. But that wouldn't do. "Thank you Gaara, your so darling. But please eat both halves. I will find something in the morning." At his sister's plea, Gaara slowly began to nibble on one of the clumps he held. It was cold and hard, but it was food. "Good boy."

Temari smiled pleased as she slowly pet her youngest brother's red head. Kankuro hadn't taken long to polish off every crumb of his bread. He was now leaned against the wall with his arms behind his head and eyes closed. Gaara was now sitting quietly with the second half of bread in his hands. He slowly pushed it against Temari's thigh. She who was seated next to him atop the dumpster looked down at the small fragment of old bread. "Oh.. Gaara.." This wasn't the first time he stubbornly refused to eat a part of his food to allow his siblings more. He thought they needed and deserved it more being bigger and older. She appreciated his kindness oh so much. But accepting it would mean just that much less for him. and he already ate so little. Temari scooted closer to her baby brother so that their sides were pressed together. She wrapped her left arm around his small body. she held the bread in her right hand and began to hand feed him. He couldn't refuse an offer from his sister when she held it to his lips. He took small, regretful nibbles. But didn't take too long to finish it. The bread was the last of their stored food and Temari was starving. If she weren't the protector and care taker of her two younger brothers, she would have been quick to steal and fight for food. But she was, and had them to worry about. Life was hard for the three sand orphans. But they were going to find a way to make it. Somehow. Together.

A/N

I hope that this fic seemed enjoyable so far and caught your interest to read further. Please review and I will be looking forward to update real soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I didn't expect any reviews this fast! I only just uploaded and I've already got some! Thanks you guys enjoy the story!

This chapter includes a look into Gaara's mental instability. So if that content is sensitive to you, you might wanna stop reading here cause it's gonna get much worse than this.

The sun was rising now. Temari was leaning against the back wall when the golden rays cased over her eyes. Yawning, she slowly removed her sandal as to not disturb the boy laying in her lap. She then tossed it across the narrow alley way where it smacked Kankuro in the face. Quickly shushing him from making a fuss about it she pointed to Gaara resting against her legs. "Take care of him, I'll be back in a few hours." Kankuro carefully lifted his younger brother into his arms. "I got it. Be careful."

Wandering through the sandy roads of Suna Temari watched carefully at the early rising citizens. It was usually pretty busy during these early hours and the latest hours when the temperature was cooler. "Where can I find some work..?" Just as she was turning a corner she heard a woman speaking loudly. "How can you cancel on such a short notice!? I can't get a sitter in time I have work now!" Temari smiled. Baby sitting jobs were always the best. If the parent wold be out late she could get a place to rest and free food to eat. Last minutes payed more too.

"Excuse me." She called out to the woman who was holding a small boy. I couldn't help but over hearing you needed a sitter?" It was times like this when her sweet teenage girl charms worked best. Be it she wish show owned more concealing clothing but she didn't expect the luck of finding a job that didn't involve seducing a man today.

"Ah, yes! You? Would you be able to watch over my son today? I have work in an hour and I won't be back until 11:30pm." Temari's smile was kind on the inside but hid many dark plans for later tonight. "Why yes! I'd be happy to. My name is Temari by the way. I'm 18." In all actuality she was only 15. With Kankuro being 14, and Gaara 12.  
"Perfect I'll take you to my home. Looks like I won't be needing you after all, sis." The last sentence was directed to the older woman that had been the intended babysitter.

On the long walk back to the woman's home Temari focused her eyes on every landmark they passed. She would need to remember how to get to and from here later. The woman babbled on and on about her 4 year old son named Yuki and how smart he was. All the things Temari couldn't care less about. She had her mind set on two other boys who were counting on her to provide for them. In any way she could.

"Here we are! Oh it's quite the home wouldn't you think? I decorated everything myself!" Temari was snapped out of her thoughts at the loud exclamation. "Oh, why yes, yes it's a lovely home indeed. You have quite the.. expensive taste." Temari let her eyes linger on all the finer things decorating the home. Making mental notes of what looked light and what seemed heavy. Which might cost most and which could be removed without being noticed immediately.

"Please take good care of him. He needs to be in bed by 7pm and I have a chicken thawing for dinner which you can help yourself to. Your welcome to any snacks in the cupboards and the television set is over there. Once he is in bed you can rest in the guest room, the last door on the right. Thank you again and I will see you later." The woman then placed a kiss on her son's head and handed him over to Temari. Once the woman left the house she let out the breath she did not notice she was holding.

"Great, this woman is loaded!" Placing the boy into the playpen set up for him Temari made quick time in gathering those shiny and costly materials. "This lamp.. is an antique for sure. And that picture frame. I've seen it before it was a good pretty penny at the town shops." Dumping The items onto the dining room table, she searched the utility closet for any travel gear. Burlap. It was cliche', but it would hold. Tucking everything securly into the bag she made her way to the back doors and dropped the load next to it. She was interrupted of her next actions by the wailing of the woman's child.

Having handled small children before her, at this early hour her first instincts were to fix a bottle. The supplies were easy to find and make use of, and sure enough it was what the kid wanted. Her drank his milk slowly which was good. It gave Temari plenty of time to get her brothers.  
Grabbing her burlap bag she raced back the way she came working well at not being seen. The woman's house turned off the busy roads of Suna and into the father quiet lands. With her fast pace running it didn't take too long to meet Kankuro and Gaara playing cards in the alley way. "Hello boys", she greeted as she lifted the top of the trunk and dropped the burlap in it. "Get up you guys I got a babysitting job today and the mother is rich. We're cashing these goods in later but first lets go eat."

At the mentions of food from a rich mother's house they took no time in following Temari back to today's hideout. "You guy's go collect some pawnable items while I cook us some breakfast. There's burlap in the utility closet and I've gotten enough from the front room. Make it subtle, we can't look like the place got robbed. She's a rich woman she's got jewels and I want some of them. I think she said her husband was over seas so load up on his crap." Her orders were to not be slipped up on. They've done this all their lives, they knew how to do it without her needing to say much.

Temari threw open the refrigerator like a mad hungry wolf and ate up the contents with her eyes. Eggs, Bacon, Potatoes, Sausages, Ham, muffins, biscuites. She scooped out everything that was edible and tossed it all into every available pan. Meanwhile, Kankuro and Gaara were snooping around the higher levels of the home tossing valuables into the bags at hand.

Gaara made his way into the master bedroom, spotting the large jewelry stand immediately. Walking to the vanity he tossed open every lid and yanked out every drawer without disturbing an article. He let his pale eyes drift over the glittering gems and precious stones. He knew how to calculate which ones to take and which ones couldn't be risked. This was his department and he was always left in charge of collecting the jewelry being better at it than his brother and even his sister. The two of them grabbed whatever was pretty and whatever they wish they had. But Gaara had a system. Don't touch the ones in the front. They are the favorite and the most used. They would be noticed if gone resulting in the conclusion of theft and being tracked by the police. Don't lift the hidden chambers. Those are the special occasion ones. The prices and most valuable. They were likely gifts from long ago. Those secret compartments are meant to be known by no one but the owner. Except Gaara knew all about them. He noticed that when he first opened the east side drawer, a beautiful golden necklace with a large green gem that matched Gaara's eyes was the first thing he saw. It was worth a fortune and lovely indeed. It had to be left behind. If it was noticed first when it's there, it will be noticed first when it's not there. It was so large it could not simply be misplaced when everything is so organized in her vanity. He reached into the very back of the drawers and grabbed onto the forgotten and least cared about items, though valuable all the same. The earrings with a light layer of dust were grabbed next. Not worn often obviously. They won't be missed.  
When a good amount a jewelry was taken from the wife, he gave the husband's the same attention. He was sickened by the amount of large, frilly and glamorous gowns that infested the woman's large walk-in closet. The season is summer, so most of her summer wear he will not take. It was her more shabbier winter coats. It wasn't bad, but compared to the other's she very well might have planned to through it out soon anyway.

In the den, Kankuro chuckled to himself. "There are way too many sports trophies for one man up in here. I think I'll take some off his hands. The wife probably couldn't give a car until he's back to notice. Imagine the war that'll break out when he wants an explanation to how she "lost" his trophy." He began grabbing hold of the semi-small, to medium sized ones. A couple medals and medallions. He then peered into a glass display. There was an empty bottle of old wine from over seas. There was no doubt it was the wine the couple had at their wedding. A small plan came to his mind as he went in search for their alcohol chamber.

"Alright boys come eat!" Temari called while dropped several plates of food onto the coffee table. Kankuro and Gaara drooped their gatherings against the back wall and rushed into the front room where Temari was flipping through television channels. The three of them took a seat on the large and plush couch and dug into the meal Temari made. Temari was starting off with a heaping bowl of cereal topped with a large portion of various fruits. Kankuro had taken two of the plates available piled high with fried potatoes and sausages. And Gaara stared at the child in the playpen.

This child. It had everything! Look at it! It's dressed in soft pricey clothing shielded by equally as such blankets. It had every toy imaginable. Food whenever it needed. Attention whenever it wanted. Hugs and kisses from a mother like he never had. According to the thousands of pictures adorning the spacious walls it's father spent much time with him when the man wasn't working. Gaara's father only ever tried to kill him. This thing. Didn't deserve any of it! Gaara worked for everything ever since he could remember! He was put in positions young children shouldn't have to face. But this kid gets everything handed to him. For that, it will die. No more undeserving children living better than him.

The tension in the room got heavy as Gaara began to summon his sand. The child who had been too busy playing with his numerous toys stopped to stare at the boy holding his hand out and over the child's head. His breathing quickened and his eyes became unfocused. Before he could close his hand to encase the small child in sand a strong hand clamped down on Gaara's shoulder.

"Not today Gaara. We're babysitting not child crushing. We need it alive. Now sit down and take out your anger on this breakfast before it gets cold." Kankuro dragged the stiffened Gaara away from the child who was completely oblivious that he nearly faced death. Temari gave the kid a once over before confirming it wasn't hurt. "Hey Gaara come sit by me and Kankuro will make you some chocolate milk." Temari patted the space next to her on the couch while Kankuro rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. Gaara climbed onto the couch next to his older sister and took the plate of scrambled eggs offered to him. He was twitching so bad he was unable to feed himself with all this pent up anger and Temari had to set her own breakfast aside to feed him.

Kankuro returned with two tall glasses of orange juice, a smaller glass of plain milk and one of the boy they were baby sitting's sippy cups filled with chocolate milk. "Thanks Kankuro, go and get a towel too please." Temari said as she grabbed the drinks from her brother. Gaara wasn't eating any of the food despite how hungry he had just been. He was hunched over and pulling at his red hair. "Hurry up Kankuro!" Temari shouted up the staircase. "I"m coming I gotta find a damn towel first!"

Soon after he raced back to his siblings. Wrapping Gaara in the towel, Temari shifted him so that he was propped up against Kankuro despite his squirming and attempts to escape. "I know you love chocolate milk. We made some for you. Here, drink it." Firmly placing her left hand on top of his head, she tried to stabilize his movements. It came the part of his tantrums when he would begin screaming. She took that opportunity to poor steady streams of milk into his open mouth. It was far less messy than if they had not a child's sippy cup, but the towel was beginning to soak up much of the milk anyway. With all of the frightening noises Gaara was making the boy whom involuntarily caused Gaara's episode began to cry himself. "Dammit Temari the kid is crying!" Kankuro shouted above the noise. "Don't you think I'm busy? It can wait." Temari shouted back ignoring the boy they were suppose to take care of. Temari's legs were beginning to bruise up from all of Gaara's kicking and thrashing about. The child's crying was only making matter's worse. "Shut up! your making it worse dumb brat!" Kankuro shouted as he threw a biscuit at the crying child's head. "Don't hit that kid! It's not gonna make it stop!" Temari held Gaara down with her own weight and forcefully shoved the nozzle of the cup into his mouth. When a sufficient amount of the milk had made it down his throat the thrashing stopped and he quiet down. Temari stood up and dropped the empty cup into Kankuro's hands. "Go make some more and hurry." She ordered as she forcefully lifted the crying child into her arms. "Hey quiet, everything's ok. No crying." She spoke to the boy with her quiet voice. With a light session of tickling she has the boy giggling and happily playing with his toys again.

The three finished up their meal in silence with Gaara seated in the middle, a fresh towel secured around him and cup of chocolate milk in hand. The only noise in the entire house being that of the television program. "You boys go take a nap in the guest rooms. I'll stay down here and clean up. I'll wake you when the lady comes back." Temari instructed as she began gathering the empty dishes. Kankuro took Gaara's hand and brought him up the vast staircase into the biggest guest room available. There were several rooms either of them could rest in, but he knew Temari would want a close eye on Gaara. Especially after today's chaos. He picked the biggest room with the plushest bed and lifted Gaara up onto it. He then climbed on himself and pulled the blankets over the both of them leaving all clothing including shoes on for the quick escape later that night.

A/N Thanks again for reading I really enjoyed writing this chapter I find it very unique in comparison to the last. The first chapter had them looking like innocent and forgotten children while this one has got them acting in the minds of criminals. Reviews are welcome stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Alright guys thanks again for your reviews I really apreciate it and will try to answer your questions within the story. Maybe not this chapter but soon. Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing because Gaara starts over reacting about stuff and it really leaves me going "Gaara what's the big deal!?" Lol XD And sorry for taking so long to update. I long had most of this chapter already typed up but my computer got a virus and wouldn't let me access the internet :\

It was 7:30pm when Temari had completed tonight's meal. The owner of the home had left a chicken thawing in the sink for her to eat as well as any snacks or such in the refridgerator and cupboards. She had prepared the chicken along with mashed potatos and gravy, green beans, sweet corn, and buttered dinner rolls. Everything was placed in the center of the grand dining table as Temari poured iced tea in one pitcher, water in the other, and a berry flavored red beverage in the third. She was wearing the woman's own white and light blue gingham apron. It was nice finally being able to cook, since she loved to cook so much. She felt like a real care taker, providing for her brother's and cooking them a nice supper. She smiled to herself as she finished a small plate for the boy to eat and placed it on his high chair.

Soon after she made her way up the large staircase and into the guest bedroom her brothers were still resting in. "Kankuro, Gaara. I finshed making dinner. come and eat." Kankuro immediately sat up. Even after all of the breakfast they ate, he was hungry again. Might as well get their fill anyway who knows when they will eat again. Ever so gently shaking Gaara to get him up and quickly drawing back, he waited for a response. Luckily, Gaara slowly raised himself from the bed and stood onto the floor. "Dinner must be ready, shall we go?" "Yes come on." Temari answered him as she led the boys to the dining room.

The delicious aroma of a homecooked meal captured their senses and made them all the more determined to enjoy the meal to its fullest because it very well could be their last. Gaara and Kankuro quickly took a seat next to each other. Neither wasted time and imediately began claiming parts of the chicken. Temari patiently waited in silence until her brothers were satisfied with enough for the night. She settled for whatever was left.

"There are three things to pick from to drink if anyone wants any." Temari exclaimed as she pointed out to the pitchers. "Hey can I have some water and a little juice?" Kankuro asked as he held up glass. "Sure" Temari poured him a glass of each and turned to offer some to Gaara. Gaara stared at the child.

The boy was looking distainfully at the meal his sister slaved over a hot stove to make. Temari followed Gaara's glare and stiffened. 'Oh no, not this agian' She thought. Looking to the small boy, she set the pitcher down and lifted a small portion of chicken to the boy's mouth with a little blue fork. Gaara's eye twitched. The boy turned his head to the side. Gaara's neck jerked to the side and back forward. Temari urged the boy to eat some corn. He stuck his toung out and made a disgusted noise. Gaara growled and slammed his fist onto the table making everything atop rattle. "Hey Gaara! Calm down!" Kankuro starred wide eyed at his brother. 'Why was this child not eating? Temari worked all day to make it! All she did all day was cook and clean and this boy won't eat his dinner?

It's not rotten. Gaara's eaten rotten food before. It's not stale. Gaara's eaten stale food before. It's not too old. Gaara's eaten very old food before. It wasn't burnt nor under done. Gaara would eat it regardless. There's nothing wrong with the food! No maggots, no mold, no dirt. So why could this child possibly not eat it. That's more food Gaara or Kankuro or Temari could be eating.' "He must be a picky eater." Temari exclaimed after some time of offering everything on the plate to him and all of it continously being turned down. Kankuro cocked an eyebrow. 'Picky eater? How can you not eat everything offered to you? I'd _pick_ to eat it all!' He really didn't have patience for children. He could only put up with Gaara because he had to. Gaara's hand sarted to shake as he bit back the urge to sacrafice the brat to Shukaku.

"Temari.. eat your own dinner now and leave the kid to starve. If he won't eat that he won't eat anything." Gaara said with a tinge of venom lacing his words. "Yeah Temari." Kankuro agreed. "He's probably just not hungry. You go ahead and eat. Time will fly by before you know it and we'll have to run on out of here." He was right. The mother can feed the the kid when she gets back from work if it were to get up in the night. Right now she had to get something on her stomache to probably last the next few days.

She was shocked really and very scared. Kankuro and Gaara ate like they've never had a chicken before. Because they haven't. They tore into the meat like wild animals. When Gaara was angry he kind of always acted like a wild animal. And when Kankuro's gone too long without meat he would eat like a lion eats a gazelle. She on the other hand was still concerning over when they would have to leave. It's painful to think about having to take her young brother's back to that dark and dangerous alleyway. But it's not like they had anywhere else to go.

"Temari chicken is really good, if we ever get another baby sitting job I want it again." Kankuro exclaimed as he washed the last of his dinner down with a tall glass of water. "Yes." Gaara agreed. He was eating the green beans and mashed potatoes together for some strange reason. Once the three were finished with all of their dinner and discussing what they should do with the money they planned to get from the stolen items, Gaara stood from his chair and stalked over to the boy. "Hey Gaara what are you doing with him!?" Temari quickly stood from her seat. Gaara picked up the boy by the back of his sweater vest and dangled him from an out stretched arm. "This kid doesn't look sick. So what's it's problem huh? Why won't it eat? I can force it if you want me to." "NO Gaara! JUst put him down, I-I can just put him to bed now and you and Kankuro can have what was his. Ok?" She stood their using her sweetest voice and most pleasent, yet nervous smile. If he forced this child to eat it would suffocate on sand and a small portion of chicken. "You eat it." He demanded plainly yet so strongly. "Whatever will make you happy." She nervously dropped back into her chair and began eating the boy's cold dinner. Gaara remained staring into the boy's soul. As if studying what was it really worth.

'What do you think of it? What is wrong with this boy? Why is it treated so well yet acts so poorly. Should it not be grateful for what it has? I do not act well and neither do my siblings. But how can we? We have to be lowly and cheap in order to get what we should have the right to from birth. Why has it been reversed. Has something gone wrong with it?'

Gaara focussed his thoughts into the very deepest and darkest depths of his mind. He let all his internal questions be revealed to the oversized tanuki demon standing before him.

You think too hard about it Gaara-chan. It's so simple really. Have you not even thought that one can have too much? So much that they are not only treated sweetly, but this overly pampered child was spoiled by it? People get used to the good life easily. I wouldn't see how you could not behave the same given you were in it's place from your birth. You don't know what it's like to pick and choose what you want. You don't know what it's like to want. You only know what it's like to need. You need shelter to live in. But you have no right to want anything besides what could possibly be given to you. You need clothing. But you have no place to want anything other than what you can get. People who already have what they need can then want things they don't. Do you understand this, Gaara-chan?

'I suppose.' Gaara simply states. '... Shukaku.'

No Gaara-chan. I'm practically already in prison, but I don't need you in the harsh enviroments of a jail just from murdering a child. Your so phycotic you'll end up destroying your own mind being locked away like that. But it's sweet of you to consider this for me! The beast finished the statement with loud laughter.

'I'm through here.' Gaara dropped the child back into it's chair and walked to the kitchen cupboards. He hadn't had dessert yet. He remebered this one round treat that Temari once gave him a few months ago. It had chocolate in it. Hopefully this woman kept some of those in her household. Just his luck he found what he was looking for stored away in a ceramic jar. "Cookies..?" The jar was labeld as. He shrugged and wandered into the front room to watch more of the television and rest before they had to escape.

By 9pm The boy had already been in bed just like Temari was instructed to do. "So.." She said to Kankuro. "We should probably take this oportunity to bathe a little. "Yeah, you take the first shower, Temari." Gathering a few towels and the hair dryer, Temari showered in the guest bathroom while Kankuro ran a bath for Gaara in the second bathroom.

"Get in." Kankuro pointed to the hot bath "..Hell no." Gaara turned to walk away. "Hey! Get back here you! Temari said to take a bath come on you stink and your dirty." Gaara glared at him. "So are you." "I know but I'm gonna shower after you take a bath!"

"What's going on out there!?" Temari shouted above the loud spray of the shower. "Gaara won't get in the bath!" Kankuro shouted back. "Fine, hold on." Wrapping herself in a towel she exited the shower and marched into the second bathroom. "Gaara! Why won't you get in the bath? You can get all nice and clean and you'll smell nice." He only stared back at them. "Eww... no." Kankuro was loosing patience. "That's it." Kankuro pushed Gaara into the bath. "You get in this bath!" Kankuro and Temari imediately started to lather Gaara in soap. Temari shrieked as Gaara bit down on her hand. "Ow! Gaara!" He dug his teeth into the buttery skin drawing blood. "No! Not-!" Kankuro saw the red liquid run down his chin and knew he had to act fast before Gaara lost it. He slammed his hand down onto Gaara's skull trying to force him off of Temari's hand. Gaara's eyes dialated as the metalic taste of blood filled his throat and clogged his senses. "Kankuro help him, he's going out of control!" Temari screeched. Sand from the outdoors started to encroach apon the bath encircling the siblings. "Gaara! mother wouldn't like that! Your hurting me!" The sand haulted where as Gaara's low growls were only heard. He lifted his gaze to meet her eyes. Despite her pain, she mustered her best efforts to smile. "If you dont want to bathe, please come in the shower with me?" The only affirmation she got to the plan was his gentle tongue lapping at her dripping hand. Temari shivered at the feeling but knew it was best to just let him express himself despite the strangeness. Once her hand was clean she hoisted Gaara out the bath tub with the help of Kankuro. "Hurry and shower Kankuro we'll be in the other room."

After undressing Gaara, she lowered the both of them to kneel on the tile floor of the shower. The water pressure was set to a warm sprinkle. A powerful shower reminded Gaara of a rainstorm, of which he was afraid of. She re-applied soap to Gaara's body and let him splash in the puddles that formed under them before quickly washing herself.

Once again everyone was seated in front of the television. While the clothes were in the wash they wore the clothing of the away husband. Temari blow tried her hair while Kankuro napped and Gaara played with the child's toys. Mostly just banging everything into eachother.

By 10:30 they were back in their original clothing eating snacks on the couch when a loud knock was heard. "Oh shit! Oh fuck no she's a whole hour early! Get up, get up, get out!" Temari quickly threw her brother's off the couch and gathered the empty snack wrappers from the floor as another knock echoed through the home. "Just one moment!" Temari hollard in her fake, pleasant voice. The boys raced to the back of the house and shackled up the burlap bags. Gaara yanked the master bedroom's window open and Kankuro leaped out of it followed by Gaara chucking the bags after him. The woman noticed two figures running away from her home in the distance. "Oh my! Temari! There are burglers! Quick, let me in!"

Acting fast, Temari grabbed Yuki and rushed back to the opened window. "Get away from here!" She shouted as she pluged a shovel to the ground in a fake attempt to chase off the intruders. Quickly returning to the front door and ripped it open. "It was awful! They got away! But don't worry I saved your son!" "Nonesense!" The woman exclaimed. "They won't get away breaking into my home and tramautizing my son! Help! Someone come!" The woman ran towards the town getting the attention of nearby night guards. 'Is this woman for real? Damn nothing goes my way.'

Soon many officers were gathered at the crime scene. Temari turned her back to the comotion in frustration. 'Shit it's a good thing they are fast runners. Always running from the cops like this.' "Oh Temari!" The woman hurried near her. "Yeah I gotta be somewhere can you please pay me?" All her patience was gone. She was dying to check on her brothers. "THank you so much for protecting my Yuki, Temari! I'll give you extra for the hassle really!" The woman took her time counting out 150 ryo before Temari yanked it from her hands. "Uhh I'll see you around?" Was her last words before she escaped the crime scene.

A/N Sorry guys I'm not too familiar with what rich Japanese people eat for dinner and I'm having too bad of a day to look it up. I just went with what I think a homeless person might like to eat. I apologize again .  
Also i'm calling currency in this story ryo, yet it's counted in US dollars to make it easier~ I'm sorry if this chapter felt kind of rushed. I just lost most of what I had planned during the long time without typing. I'll try to make the next chapters better. I'm bored with the burglary and ready to get into the prostituition X3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Next chapter all! I am SO glad you guys are liking this story as much as I am! :) Thank yu for your such kind reviews they help alot. It really pained me to leave you waiting so long for a new chapter but my computer had that whole virus that stopped me from accessing the interwebs. Now that it's back I can focus on this story again :) There is very light sexual scenes in this one nothing graphic nothing is thoroughly explained but incase you forgot this whole story is in general supose to be extremely fucked up Enjoy~

* * *

Morning had come too quickly. Here the three children were once again lying in the old alley. No one was hurt that night of the escape, gladly. It could have ended much uglier had the boys been a moment slower.

"Well, we can probably pawn these goods over today and I can try to find more work?" Temari mostly only consulted plans with Kankuro since Gaara couldn't care less what they did as long as they got money or food doing it. "Sounds good to me. Me and Gaara can take a few silvers over down town and you meet us back here in an hour or so?" Kankuro answered. "Gaara? Any opositions?" Gaara ignored his brother as he fiddled with the laces of his shoes. "..If we get enough money we can get weed?" Kankuro pulled at his hair in frustration. "Uhh, we'll see Gaara." Temari answers. "Let's move." They all stand. "Ooh just think of all the chicken we can buy with these babies!" Kankuro flashes a glimmering cufflink in the sunshine. "And just how are we supose to cook the chicken dumbass?!" Temari hollers. "... oh."

* * *

The two boys make good time in getting to the pawn shop while it's less packed. They enter pulling off their practiced 'I'm just a casual guy passing through to get some quick cash' look.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen?" Ask a young female assistant with many visable tattoos and peircings. Not to mention the large rack.

"Yeah we wanna see how much we can get for a few men's acessories?" Kankuro answers as he empties his pocket of all the woman's from the other night husband's jewlery and formal accessories.

"Just a few things dad doesn't wear anymore."

"I see. Well I'll give you a good $230 for all of it." She opens a case and counts out 230 ryo.

Come to think of it, that girl looks about my age. Kankuro wonders. He leans onto the counter bringing a hand up to cup the girl's cheek. "Are you sure it's not worth at least 250?" Her purrs in a low and charmismic voice.

The girl's face imediately radiates with heat. "It's definately worth 250 and maybe a quickie too?"

The next thing they know is Kankuro is being fucked in the back lounge room by the assiastant and Gaara is left stealing quarters from the cash case to get snacks out of the vending machine.

* * *

Temari is hovering around a motel listening in to each room. She could definately make out the sounds of early morning before work sex going on in a few places. But that didn't matter. What counted was maybe a very lonely man..

She resisted the urge to laugh out loud when she could hear the grunting of some male in the east wing and the light moans of a young man and woman in the porno that was playing. 'I can seariously make out all that! Geez these thin ass walls.'

Feeling in no hurry Temari lowered the neckline of her top to give off just enough cleavage to draw him in. She didn't need to fluff up her hair much. It was lucky she had a nice shower the night before.

After a loud climaxing shout from inside Temari knocked in a quirky pattern onto the door.

"Shit who could that be!?" The man said grumpily to himself.

'Ew! Just my luck another old creep! Well, I guess I didn't expect better from this hour at a motel.'

When the door opened Temari seductively smiled to the bald old man with a sour expression. "Whadda ya want?"

She let a light and bubbly giggle escape. "You seem kinda lonely in there *giggle* want some company?" She then leans in to wrap her arms around the man's nexk and press her breast into his chest. "I can be real fun for the right price."

His eyes gleam with excitement as he looks both ways and quickly drags her into his room.

"How much do you want girl?" He ask without further questions.

"$160" She says without further words.

* * *

By the afternoon the siblings were sitting behind the dumpster counting what was made today."Alright what do we got?" Temari speaks up as she tosses her bucks into the center of them. "Me and Gaara made 230 at the pawn shop. *chuckle* but I got the assistant to give us a little extra for a quick fuck." Temari's nose crinkles *Kankuro you whore!" "Whatever Temari she bumped it up to 250 anyway so everyone benefits." Gaara stares blankly at the chocolate pie he was eating. "I had to listen to all of it.." "Poor baby." Temari gigles. "Well I made 160 this morning so we can buy some weed if you want Gaara." "And how did you get that?" Kankuro questions. "Well.. I.. I met a man.." "Your the whore!" Kankuro is then smacked in the head by Temari's large iron fan. It was her personal weapon that she practiced using since the day their youngest sibling was born in order to protect him.

She remembers it like it was yesterday. Gaara was only a couple of weeks old their father, the kazekgae, ordered a whole team of his personel to kill his new baby. The three children where thrown out of the home by the kazekage. He was so incredibly upset by his wife's death and blamed all of the problems on baby Gaara. For that he didn't want any of his children near him and sent them out to fend for themselves. No one dared go against the kazekage and help the children when he warned everone not to bother with them. The only person who truly cared about them was their uncle Yashamaru. But he was locked in prison just to keep him way from helping the children. But before he was arrested on Temari's 6th birthday, he gave her a strange present. It was a large iron fan used for combat. She was confused and rather frightened by owning her very own dagerous weapon. "I think your going to need this." Yashamaru told her. "Now be a good big sister, ok?"  
When the team of assains came for Gaara the children were sitting in an abandoned resteraunt. Kankuro was sleeping and Gaara was lying awake and making distressed baby noises since he wasn't allowed to sleep. Temari was studying her new fan and trying to see the point in having it. Why did he say she would need this? How will this make her a good big sister?

The building was set on fire with the children still in it. Temari smelled the smoke and slapped the 4 year old Kankuro to wake him up. The front of the restaurant was in flames but had not spread to the back yet. Kankuro had to carry Gaara while Temari lugged her large fan out with her. They were spotted crawling out of the wreckage and pursued. No one was paying attention to Temari because Kankuro was the one holding their target. If they got to him they would likely both die and Temari would be on her own. She quickly flung the fan open in a rushed and careless manner. Using all her strength and gathering chakra she wielded it towards the enemies sending them flying from where they came and crashing into the burning building. They were all dead. And Temari killed them. With the fan. She killed them for Gaara. Now he could live, but for how long? They didn't have anywhere to go or any money or food.

Temari and Kankuro spent the next couple of weeks begging in the streets and eating out the trash. During that time the Kazekage was making new plans on how to get rid of Gaara. He released Yashamaru from prison and ordered him to be Gaara's caretaker while Kankuro and Temari were going to be taken care of by Baki. Temari and Kankuro went years without seeing Gaara. They barely heard news about him until the night Yashamaru was ordered to kill him. It was such a tramatic night the whole village spent the rest of it in the outskirts of the village to avoid the catastrophe.

When Yashamru passed the children had to run away from home in order to escape from all the other hunters still going after Gaara's life. When the Kazekage was killed by the man from the leaf village named Orochimaru all orders to kill Gaara were seized. The children didn't have to worry about assassins coming for them anymore, but they still had well, everything else. While under Baki's care Kankuro took up the hobby of puppetry and acquired it as his trade. Temari was properly trained in tessenjutsu and Gaara had become something they weren't expecting to have to deal with. His mentality was so far from normal it was hard to call him human. His entire sanity was broken down and destroyed. He regularly had convulsions and panic attakes. Little things triggered him like seeing other children eating candy or being picky about their clothes or food. Once when Gaara had gone a whole week without the slightest morsel of food a child didn't like the flavor of ice cream it's parent' had purchased and threw it onto the ground hollering it wanted another. Gaara was watching in the shade of a market begging while Temari and Kankuro were walking around with cardboard signs and tin cans. He was silent and watchful like a cat in the night at first watching the scenario play out. Until that child wasted food. Not just any food, a luxery sweet treat kind of food. A wave of sand came rushing onto the family pushing the parents and child in different directions away from the wasted ice cream cone and anything else standing between him and that sweet food. The mother was killed and the father severly injured. Gaara dropped to the ground and lapped up every drop of icecream ingesting any sand stuck to it as well. Temari and Kankuro heard from the gossip going around the village. Everyone was talking about the ice cream demon child.

* * *

Temari had calmed down from Kankuro's little insult and put her fan away. "Sorry but you made me." "Whatever let's just go get something to eat."

Temari and Kankuro agreed to go to the nearby cafe since you can get a good amount of food for the low price. Gaara really didn't care, he just demanded sweets.  
Once there Kankuro ordered a coffee and 3 blueberry bagels. Temari ordered 3 mixed berry crepe`s and a vanilla late. For Gaara he got a hot chocolate and a slice of strawberry shortcake and a hot fudge sundae. The sundae was originally for everyone to share but Gaara growled when either of them tried to take a bite.

"So the old man told me there was a real rich dude coming down here later tonight. He's the godfather of a boy Gaara's age. They're gonna be in the redlight district. Says he wants to fuck a foreign girl since he's not from here. Actually he's from the leaf." Temari explains to her siblings. "If he's gonna be spending a load of money on a girl or a few you need to be there Temari." Kankuro says. "My plan exactly." Gaara growls as Temari stciks her spoon in the sundae.

* * *

A/N Be sure to leave a review if you liked this chapter! :3 I hope you liked the little mini story I added in there~ Try and guess who the man Temari wants to meet is! Whoever gets it right gets a shoutout in the next chapter!


End file.
